Sonic and Amy: Stranded Alone
by Atlantic Trident
Summary: Sonic and his friends were on another quest to defeat Dr. Eggman, however things don't go as expected. Two out of the group get separated from the group and are not stranded in a strange area. Can they survive and what will happen between the two. Find out in this exciting one shot.


**Stranded**

"Where….where am I?" A pair of eyes groggily opened, unaware of where they were. When they looked around, they saw that they were laying in a bed in a log cabin type room. Gazing over to the right, you could see a wooden dresser with finished coating and knobs on it. On the opposite, side a sliding closet with a mirror on one of the doors was present. Far in front of the room, there was a door that seemed to be slightly ajar, and the faintest trace of light could be made out from the opening. The person tried to get up out of bed but couldn't. "Dammit, why can't I move," said the person as they struggled to get out of bed. After a few seconds of trying, the person looked under the covers and to their surprise, their arms and legs were both in a cast, and the other parts of their body that weren't in casts were in bandages. "Shit, what the hell happened? Why am I in a bed? How did I get here?" The person tried to remember the events leading up to now. "Sonic, we don't have much time, we have to find a way in!"

 **(A day earlier)**

Out in the distance lay a futuristic military style base. The base interior was lined with robots, and there were anti-air turrets and other contraptions scattered about it. At the very center of the compounded was a large complex with Dr. Eggman's head at the very top of it. At a closer inspection, the head had a giant cannon looking device coming out of the mouth. These images became ever so closer as Sonic and co raced out towards the base from the outskirts of the forest, trying their hardest to find a way in. Sonic was running as fast as he could to get to the center of the base. As he ran, a communicator went off. "Sonic, we got to hurry doctor! Eggman has finally completed the Egg Cannon and has gathered all the chaos emeralds! If he can activate the weapon, there is no telling what kind of devastation he could unleash!"

"Don't worry tails, after I'm through with him, old egg head won't know what hit him!"

"Yeah, let's do it! Ok, I'll fly in the X tornado to draw some cover, and you and knuckles go in a stop Eggman and save Amy."

"All right you got it!" Sonic gave Tails a thumb up as the two split up. "You heard that Knucks, tails gave us the all clear!"

Knuckles was using his fists burrowing underground in the forest heading towards the base and planning to sneak in from below. "Yeah, I heard, and stop calling me that!"

"Hehe! Whatever you say Knucks! Just make sure not to fall too far behind!" Sonic then made into the base and sounds of explosions and gunfire could be heard.

"Show off," mumbled Knuckles under his breath as he continued to dig.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Yes, soon my plans for world domination will come to fruition! Once the Egg Cannon is complete, no force on the planet will be able to stop me!"

"Is that what you think!? For an evil super-genius, you sure are dumb to think that sonic will let you use that cannon! Sonic will win like he always does," yelled a familiar voice behind Eggman. Eggman turned around, and it was no other then Amy rose trapped in a heavily fortified cage.

"Is that so? Well, this time I have made some preparations." Eggman went over to his computer and pressed a bright red button on a control panel. In the corner of the room, a pod opened slowly to reveal a pair of menacing red eyes. "Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Yes, with this I know my victory will be achieved!" Amy gasped as the dark, ominous figure came out of the pod. Finally, after about three seconds, the became recognizable. This mysterious stranger was none other than Metal Sonic.

"Bwahaha! As you can see, I have made some slight modifications since the last time you encountered him!" Just at first glance, Amy immediately noticed what doctor Eggman was talking about. The new and improved Metal Sonic was much taller and had a dark blue carapace instead of his lighter blue one. His eyes were now pure red and had no visible sclera or irises. His arms were covered in metal plating as well as his legs. His back now had longer, and sharper spines and his overall appearance was much more menacing.

"GREETINGS DOCTOR EGGMAN. SUPER METAL SONIC IS WAITING FOR YOUR COMMAND."

"Yes, my creation! Find sonic and his friends and do away with him at once!"

"YES DOCTOR EGGMAN. SCANNING FOR SONIC THE HEDGEHOG. SCANNING…..SCANNING…". Robotic noises emitted from metal sonic as he scanned the compound. Eventually, using his x-ray vision, he located Sonic on the lower level of the building. "TARGET FOUND AND IDENTIFIED ON LEVEL 10B-1. INITIATING PURSUIT AND BATTLE MODE!" Metal Sonic jumped in the air while rolling up into a ball and slammed down onto the floor and plowed right through it.

A bead of sweat rolled down the side of Eggman's face as Metal Sonic destroyed the flooring while searching for his targets. "I should have told him to use the hallways. But no matter, once Sonic is finished, there will be no one to stop me from my goal of world domination! Muahahaha!"

Amy put her hands together and closed her eyes, desperately praying for Sonic's success. "Please Sonic, stop Eggman before the world is destroyed. I believe in you." As this was happening, Sonic was running higher into the building about to reach the next level before Metal Sonic broke through the ceiling.

"Um…tails we sort of have a problem here."

"What's that?"

"Well, it seems that an old bucket of bolts has come back for revenge, and he's looking even more menacing than last time."

"Metal Sonic is back! Oh geez! That just threw a huge monkey wrench into our plans!"

"Don't worry little bro its okay, it actually works out perfectly! While I deal with Metal Sonic, you and knucks can infiltrate the base, stop Eggman, and save Amy!"

"Yeah, that's a great plan! You heard that knuckles!?"

"Mmmph, yeah I heard, and stop calling me knucks!" Knuckles said this as he was digging a hole directly beneath the first level of the building.

"All right you scrap heap, its time to party!"

"ALL SYSTEMS AT OPTIMUM CAPACITY! ENGAGING TARGET!"

Sonic and Metal sonic both rolled up into a ball and rushed into each other at breakneck speeds and when they collided an explosion occurred.

An explosion could be heard from outside of the building. "Woah! Sonic must have already started fighting. Well knuckles, I think its time we speed up our movements."

"Yeah, you got it!"

As they said this, Tails jumped out of the X Tornado and landed on the ground in the base. He then entered the main compound and meet up with Knuckles on the third floor and the two continued their ascent upwards.

"It seems like your friends are starting to make a fuss."

"You see, I told you they'd kick your butt, and they'll keep kicking your butt every time you come up with these lame brain schemes."

"I suppose, but that's if they make it in time. Computer activate Egg Cannon countdown sequence!"

The computer lights up with a blue screen and white numbers appearing. "YES, DR. EGGMAN, COUNTDOWN INITIATED. FIVE MINUTES TILL CHARGE IS AT FULL CAPACITY. DR. EGGMAN, WHAT IS YOUR DESIGNATED TARGET?"

"Lock on to Earth's moon."

"AFFIRMATIVE. CALIBRATING TARGETING MECHANISM TO EARTH'S MOON. TARGET LOCKED. FOUR MINUTES AND THIRTY SECONDS TILL CANNON IS OPERATIONAL."

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Your friends only have almost five minutes remaining until the entire world known of my might. Just as he said this, tails and knuckles burst in through one of the security doors on the lower floors in the compound."

Tails said, "It's over Eggman, we're here to stop your plans!"

Knuckles, "Yeah and if you don't stop now, I'll have to pound some sense into you!"

Eggman could see Tails and Knuckles on his monitor, and he could hear them when they spoke to him. "Oh no, it seems like Sonic and his friends are here to foil my plans once again. Woe is me! Oh, woe is me! Not!" Egg man pressed a button, and a sliding hatch on the floor opened up. An elevator could be seen carrying four robots. When they appeared, you could look at their names in white lettering on the sides which said E-104 Epsilon, E-102 Gamma, E-103 Delta and E-105 Zeta for their respective robots.

"Wait…are those," said Amy in a confused and worried tone.

"Yes, these are my previous E-series robots that have been long since destroyed. Now they are brought back, and I have made some new modifications so they won't lose this time. All right my creations, go kill these worthless pests!"

All the robots said in unison, "AFFIRMATIVE! INITIATING BATTLE MODE!

Tails and Knuckles noticed the robots approaching them and they could tell that the fight wasn't going to be easy. Tails gulped and said, "We should have brought reinforcements."

Knuckles pounded his fists together. "As if! I'm going to beat these robots to a pulp, then I'm going to go after Eggman!" The robots headed for Tails and Knuckles, and the battle commenced.

Amy was alone in her cell, contemplating what to do. "Uh, if only I had some way of picking the lock, then I could get out of here. "Well, I might as well take off my shoes, something in them has been killing me." Amy proceeded to take off her left shoe before a card fell out of it. "Uh?" She looked at it for a second before it dawned on her. "This is one of my tarot cards, I must have dropped it in my shoe without knowing!? This is perfect!"

She then put the card in between the door and the cell wall to try and pick it. It took her a minute before she finally unlocked it. "Got it!" Amy tried to find a way to sneak past Eggman but couldn't find a way to do it.

"I got to get past Eggman, find sonic and make sure he is ok. There's no telling what that robot could do!" Before she could do anything, Amy looked at the computer monitor. Hmph, if everyone was here and defeated Eggman, Tails could probably figure out how to disarm the thing."

The computer voice became audible. "TWO MINUTES UNTIL EGG CANNON LAUNCH. POWER IS AT 80% CHARGE."

"Ohh! There must be a way to stop it!" Amy thought about what she could do in her situation, not wanting to be useless. Knowing the fact that she had a hammer and that Eggman was busy with his schemes, Amy had an idea. "If I manage to knock out Eggman and get to the computer, I may be able to stop the countdown."

Trying not to alert Eggman, Amy slowly opened the door, and it made a "Creak!" Amy winced when this happened, but Dr. Eggman didn't seem to notice. Slowly, Amy made it towards Eggman getting closer and closer. She drew out her hammer from her hammerspace, and she held it in her hands ready to assault Eggman. Eventually, she was five steps from Eggman and was ready to attack, but something unexpected stopped her. "I know you're trying to jump me hedgehog girl, but I've already caught on to your plan." Amy immediately stood in place and began to shake in fear because of being discovered. "I'm disappointed that you could be so naïve. Honestly, there are at least twelve different ways I could kill you now, and all of them would be relatively easy. Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! You thought that you had a chance against me girl!? That's pathetic! There's no way I'd be done in by someone as useless as you!"

Amy began to cry, and tears streamed down her face. In all her time being alive, Amy never felt so helpless, and it was compounded by the fact that Eggman's words struck deep. "I…I will stop you!"

"Hmph! With what!? Your hammer? Your tarot cards? Your meaningless strength? You have nothing that could truly hurt me and each second, you're there trying to resist you only mildly impede my progress. So, why don't you be a good little bitch and go back into your cell and wait for your hero that will never come." However, without thinking, Amy swung her hammer towards Eggman. "Bang." In an abrupt halt, her Hammer was thrown to the side of the room. "See I told you it wasn't possible. I have turrets positioned all over the room, and they can be directed towards you with just a press of a button. Just go back into your cell honestly, your becoming annoying." However, Amy wasn't going to give up so quickly. Unbeknownst to Eggman, Amy could repeatedly draw out her hammer from her hammerspace, negating the need to physically pick it. This was overlooked by Dr. Eggman who never really faced Amy in one on one combat. Amy returned her hammer from her hammerspace, picked it up, and with all of her might hit Eggman for massive damage. "Oof," said Eggman as he was flung into the adjacent wall. After he gathered his bearings, Eggman stood up with eyes reflecting an absolute rage. "How in Sam Hell did you manage to get your hammer back girl, I thought you had to grab it physically to return it to yourself!"

Amy looked over at Eggman triumphantly and said, "No, I don't. If I can see the hammer, I'm able to return it to my hammerspace, barring that it's not too far away from my position."

"Drat! I knew I should have gotten more intel on her! This completely changes my plans!"

"I guess all of that talk about me being worthless was wrong Eggman. I think you should surrender and give up because it looks like its over!"

Eggman got up from his position and smiled at Amy while grabbing something out of his coat pocket. "As I've repeated time and time, I always come with a backup plan and I just so happen to have it now!" Eggman pressed the button, and just as he did this, his trademark Egg Mobile came crashing through the wall right next to him.

"Oh no, is that your—!"

"Yes, this is my Egg Mobile. You may have thought that Sonic destroyed my escape vehicle a few months ago. Well, he did, but I managed to salvage the remains, and I have made a new and improved Egg Mobile that can get away much faster!" Eggman got into the Egg Mobile and began sped off away from Amy down the hallway. "Better Luck next time hedgehog girl!"

"Fuck! I let Eggman get away!" Amy then stopped what she was doing and remembered that the computer countdown was still initiated. "I have to stop the countdown somehow. Its still open and hasn't gone dormant yet, so I should still be able to try to shut it down with a password." Amy walked over to the computer with and clicked on a file labeled "Abort." The file opened, and it asked for a password and Amy began putting in passwords that she thought would turn off the machine. "Let's try EGGMAN."

"ACCESS DENIED FOUR MORE ATTEMPTS REMAINING!"

"What's that one password tails told me about that everyone uses?" Amy thought for a moment before remembering. "Oh, I remember now! QUERTY."

"ACCESS DENIED THREE MORE ATTEMPTS REMAINING!"

Amy thought for one more moment before thinking of something she hadn't before. "SONIC"

"ACCESS GRANTED! HELLO DOCTOR EGGMAN!"

"Well…..that's kind of weird? Alright, now computer turn off the bomb."

"ACCESS DENIED! FILE CONTAINING TERMINATION MUST BE MANUALLY INSERTED. ONE MINUTE TILL DETONATION!"

Amy fell on her knees and began to cry. "Hurry Sonic! before it's too late!"

Sonic was panting heavily while kneeling, unable to catch his breath. Lacerations covered his torso, legs, and arms with his arms and legs appeared to be broken. He was also bleeding over a large portion of his body with blood coming out of his mouth. Metal Sonic, on the other hand, looked utterly unscathed and didn't show any signs of damage.

"Dammit! I knew Eggman liked to always up the ante when it came to making robots, but this is a whole new level of crazy!"

"ANALYSIS. SONIC THE HEDGEHOG CHANCE OF SURVIVAL 2%, METAL SONIC SURVIVAL RATE 98%. CONCLUSION. ORGANIC MEATBAG WILL DIE INDEFINITELY."

"That's what you think you rust bucket but the party ain't over till it's over!"

"RETORT: COME AT ME WANK!"

"Humph! Classy!" Sonic pulled out a ring from inside his glove. "Man, I'm glad I always keep a spare one of these."

ANALYSIS: RING. IMMINENT THREAT DETECTED.

"Yeah, more like imminent demise!" Sonic grasped the ring in his hand and immediately turned into a fast spinning ball rotating at high speeds. He then rushed towards Metal Sonic and pushed him through the ceiling.

Tails and Knuckles had finally destroyed the robots. Metal carcasses lined the room they were in, and they were covered in injuries and oil. "Yeah, we did it!", said Tails in a triumphant tone.

"Damn straight!", said knuckles with crossed arms and a satisfied look on his face.

Doctor Eggman shockingly looked at his video monitor on his Egg mobile. "Drats! Even though I made all of those modifications, the robots still weren't enough to beat them!"

Dr. Eggman continued his escape until he unexpectedly ran into the young fox and the echidna. "Dammit, all! I knew I should have taken the other exit!"

Tails and Knuckles both looked over at the origin of the noise and spotted Eggman just as he made his entrance. "Well doctor Eggman, it looks like your finished! Give yourself up!"

"HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! Foolish brat, I'm not even close to finished. The Egg Cannon has two more minutes till detonation, so if I were you I would hurry to try and stop it, but its I'm afraid that's an impossibility."

"You bastard!" Knuckles was about to clobber Doctor Eggman before tails stopped him.

"Knuckles, we don't have time for this, we have to destroy the Egg Cannon before it's too late."

Knuckles reluctantly agreed before forgetting one thing.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tie you up."

"Uh," said Eggman gave a confused look and was taken aback by Knuckles statement.

Knuckles swiftly destroyed Eggman's Egg Mobile, and Eggman flew out of it.

"Oof," said Doctor Eggman as he was thrown to the ground by knuckles assault.

Knuckles then grabbed a steel girder off a near wall and wrapped it around Eggman's body. "There, now you won't be causing any more trouble."

"You think you'll be able to stop me, its impossible. My quest for world domination will be complete, and I will reign as the supreme leader of my new Egg Empire!"

"Can it Eggman! We'll stop your plans like we always do no question about it!" Knuckles and tails proceed to exit and run to a stairwell that leads to the control room.

"Stop my plans you say!? OH! OH! OH! OH! We'll see about that." Eggman chuckles maniacally and while doing so, wiggles his arm low enough to his pocket to pull out a pen-like device that when pressed turns out to be a laser cutter. "Whether you like it or not Echidna, I rule the day, and no one can stop me!" As he said this, he began to cut at the girder with his laser cutter.

Amy continued to sob in despair but woke from her stupor when she heard footsteps coming towards the door for the command center. She quickly got up and readied her Piko Piko Hammer and stood right next to the door, hoping that she could jump the intruder. About two seconds after she prepared herself, the door opened, and she swung her Piko Piko Hammer at the first thing she could see.

"Hey, Amy! It's us, we're he— Bonk!"

"I won't let you hurt Sonic you are disgusting robot freak! Take this! Take that," said Amy as she pounded away at the unsuspecting figure.

"Amy chill! It's us!" Amy stopped swinging her hammer and realized Tails was talking to her.

"Oh Tails, I'm sorry! I thought you were that nasty Metal Sonic!"

"That's fine Amy." As tails said this a groaning sound could be heard right next to Amy. Both Tails and Amy looked over to Knuckles who was flat on the ground and had a giant bruise on his head.

"Oh and sorry to you too Knuckles," chuckled Amy in a nonchalant manner.

Knuckles raised up his fist and gave a thumbs up. "No problem just might have a slight concussion."

Coming back to reality from their brief interlude of fun, everyone became severe. Oh, thank goodness both of you are here! Do you know a way we can stop this?

"Yes, I brought my hacking tools, but it will be down to the wire scenario. I don't even know if I can do it that fast."

"Don't worry, I know you can do it Tails!"

15 SECONDS REMAINING!

"Well, here we go! This is going to be close!" Tails pulled out a device with a USB plug-in from a utility belt he was wearing. He immediately turned on the device and put the USB plug-in into the USB port on the machine, and it immediately began ciphering through data in hopes of finding the abort command and stopping the launch.

"C'mon!" "C'mon!"

"10"

"9"

"8"

"Cmon!" "Cmon!" "Cmon!"

"7"

"6"

"5"

"Almost there!"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"C'mon! Work goddammit!"

"1"

Got it!

"LAUNCH SEQUENCE ABORTED!"

"Yeah! Woohoo! Oh yeah. Now let's go help Sonic," said Tails enthusiastically.

As if his timing couldn't be more impeccable, a sound could be heard from the floor as Metal Sonic came crashing through with sonic in tow. Metal Sonic appeared to have substantial damage, with his outer carapace being incredibly dented and holes riddled his entire body. Circuits were exposed on his right temple and at consistent intervals, electricity sparked out from them. Groggily Metal Sonic tried to get up but to no avail could he move his body. Swiftly, the machine menace fell to the ground, and his glowing red eyes soon faded, and he was finally offline.

"Sonic," said Amy as she dashed over and hugged Sonic.

"Oh, hey Amy," chuckled Sonic in a jokingly, slightly annoyed tone."

"Hey Sonic," said Tails coming over a waving at Sonic.

"Hey, guys! What's up!?"

"Oh nothing, the usual you know. Just helping stop Eggman's schemes as usual."

"Sounds about right." Tails and Sonic laughed for a moment before Sonic realized that someone was missing. "Hey, wasn't Knuckles with you guys, where is he?" Sonic looked around the room wondering where the red echidna could have been.

"Oh, he's over there. He kinda got jumped by Amy when she was in her attack mode." Tails pointed over to where Knuckles was as he was still on the ground still dazed from Amy's assault.

"Ah!" "Ah!" "Poor Knuckles never knew what was coming!" Everyone began to laugh but Just as he said this the monitor on the computer lit up again and doctor Eggman's diabolical laugh became audible."

"Hello, again Sonic and his pesky little friends!"

"Eggman," said Sonic in an angry tone.

"But wait how did he escape? I thought Knuckles tied him up with a steel girder," said Tails.

"OH! OH! OH! Did you think I wouldn't have had a method of escape!? I just so happened to have had a handy dandy little laser cutter which allowed me to get out of that bind." Eggman pulled up the laser cutter and twiddled it around while laughing.

"Argh! I knew we should have made sure he didn't have anything on him. How could I be so careless!"

"Tails don't worry we'll figure out a way to stop Eggman no problem!" Sonic said this while giving his trademark thumbs up and he immediately looked back at the screen with his face turning to one of anger. "So Eggman, why don't you give up. Your personal lab dog is ready for the scrap heap, and we already have shut down the Egg Cannon. I think its about time you gave up, and we call it quits for today. They have half off at the chili dog stand in Central City today, and I really don't want to spend any more time here than I already have to," said sonic in a cheeky tone.

"We'll see if you can really wrap things up as fast as you want to Sonic." Eggman pulls out what looks to be a control device with a bright red button on it. "As I stated earlier, I always have a contingency when things go south, and I think you'll just love what I have in store!" Eggman pushed the button on the device and immediately as this happened, the countdown sequence reinitiated.

COUNTDOWN SEQUENCE REINITIATED. COUNTING DOWN FROM

"59"

"58"

"57"

"Damn you Eggman," shouted Sonic.

"Well, I'll be on my way now. Gotta get going with the whole world domination thing. Have Fun!" "HA!" "HA!" "HA!" "HA!" The monitor turned off and as this happened Sonic was quick to stir everyone to act to avoid the oncoming doom approaching them

"Ok Tails, I think this is your cue!"

"Right!" Tails went up to the console and tried to disengage the canon like he previously had, but unsuspectedly, it wouldn't turn off like it previously had. "Oh boy! We might have a problem on our hands," said Tails worriedly.

Sonic looked over to his friend, concerned with what he was just told and said, "Wait, what's the problem!? Is something wrong!?" Just as he said this, a shadowy figure rose up and appeared behind the group.

"Yeah! Eggman shut off the disengagement switch, so there's no way to shut it off automatically!"

Sonic calmly listened to what Tails said, thinking of whatever he could to stop the countdown before he realized what needed to be done. "Tails."

"Yes!?"

"Is there a way to disable the cannon manually?" Tails thought about what Sonic said and realized that is panic was misplaced. Tails gave a smile and stretched out his arms and cracked his hands.

"Yeah, there could be a way to disarm it manually, but it's going to get dicey."

"Don't worry little bro, I'm sure you'll find a way to stop it, you always do." Sonic grinned at Tails and gave him a fist bump.

"Yeah no problem, I'll make sure to—Sonic behind you!" Like a bolt of lightning, Sonic was shot across the room, and he crashed into the wall and fell onto his knees.

"Huh!? Wait, it's you?!", said Tails as he figured out who Sonic's assailant was.

Metal Sonic was back up and functional again, but for some reason, his injuries disappeared. His entire body looked brand new, and he looked like he hadn't sustained any damage prior.

Sonic struggled to get up, trying to shake off the effects of the impact he sustained. As he tried to get up, he coughed up blood and fell back to the ground while trying to get his bearings together. His ribs were cracked from the force, and every time he tried to breathe his chest was stabbed with pain; however, Sonic mustered the strength to make a retort to his attacker. "Hey, you bucket of bolts, I thought you would be in the scrap heap! How did you manage to get back up!?"

"SIMPLE. THE DOCTOR IMPLEMENTED A FAILSAFE, THAT WHEN I TAKE SUFFICIENT DAMAGE, MY BODY REPAIRS ITSELF WITH NANITES."

"So that's how you managed to put yourself back together. Well, don't worry after I get up I'll make sure to—Argh!" Just as Sonic said this a sharp pain in his chest brought him back down to the ground, and he became immobile. "Dammit, I can't move!"

"DO NOT WORRY HEDGEHOG. YOUR DEATH WILL BE SLOW AND PAINFULL. HA! HA! HA!" Metal Sonic then walked forward slowly, while at the same time drawing out a long, saw-like blade from his right arm.

"Damn! It looks like you finally got me this time metal head!"

"GOODBYE SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" Metal Sonic raised the blade up onto the air, its long silver form reflecting a gleam of light from the lights in the room. Without hesitation, he immediately lowered the blade and was two seconds from killing him but was interrupted. "Clang!" Sonic laid on the ground, ready to accept his fate, however, he was surprised when he opened his eyes to see that he hadn't been killed. In front of him was the blade, but it was blocked by the Piko Piko hammer of none other than Amy Rose. "Amy!?"

"Leave it to me to save you when you mess up. Count yourself lucky that I happened to be here ya goof," said Amy in a triumphant, condescending tone.

"Ah!" "Ah!" "I'll make sure to remember that Ames," said Sonic as he gave his characteristic smile.

"I'll hold you to it!" Amy winked at Sonic and then turned around and faced Metal Sonic. The look on her face was one of utter displeasure, and her eyes had an unnatural edge. "How dare you even think about killing Sonic you mechanical freak! I'll make sure you'll never be able to hurt my Sonic ever again!"

Metal Sonic drew back his sword and silently gazed at the pink hedgehog protecting Sonic's life. He stood still for a few seconds, just coldly staring at his prey, relishing in the fact that he will finally be able to rid himself of his eternal rival once and for all. _"STEP ASIDE MEATSACK! I WILL GET TO YOU AS SOON AS I FINISH HIS PATHETIC LIFE!"_

 _"Like hell, I'll hand him over! You'll just have to fight me if you want to get to him!"_

 _Metal Sonic readied his blade and got into a fighting stance, ready to engage. THAT IS NOT A PROBLEM. YOUR EFFORTS WILL ADD MINIMAL ISSUE AT BEST. PREPARE TO DIE!" Metal Sonic lunged at the pink, and without hesitation, he immediately swung his sword at her, and she blocked the attack with her hammer._

 _The two dueled with no one really gaining any ground until Amy parried his sword and managed to deliver a devastating blow to his head. At first, she thought she was victorious and let her guard down. However, he instantly repaired his head injury and came back to assault her once again. She kept swinging and swinging, but no matter how much she damaged him, he would just instantly repair the damage. Amy began to reach the end of her stamina and was forced to make one last desperate attack. She spun around with the hammer until she turned so fast that she appeared as a small tornado. Metal Sonic tried to counter her hits with his sword, but she spun much to fast to be countered with his sword alone. Soon a barrage of strikes enveloped Metal Sonic, and before long he was dealt one final hit and was sent to the ground in a crater. Amy stopped spinning and held her hammer in her hands, breathing heavy from her attack on the robot._

 _"That's what you get you for messing with me you jerk," said Amy as she stood triumphantly over Metal Sonic's supposed corpse. However, despite her best efforts, this would all be in vain. Just as she turned around from Metal Sonic, his pieces started to reassemble himself, and he stood back up and walked out of the crater. She heard the footsteps behind her but was unable to react in time. He grabbed her throat with one hand and her right arm with his other, and she dropped her hammer on the ground. "Let go of me you freak!" Amy struggled to get out of his grasp, but despite her best efforts, she was unable to wrench herself free from his hold._

 _"THIS IS GONE ON LONG ENOUGH! I WILL NOW DISARM YOU!" Metal Sonic began to crush her wrist, and Amy screamed out in pain. "Ahhhhh!" Without stop, he kept increasing the force of his hands until he snapped her wrist in half and dropped her to the ground unconscious._

 _"NOW TO DISPOSE OF YOU!" Metal Sonic brought out a laser turret out of his other hand and was about to kill her, but before he could carry this out, he was thrown across the room into the wall by an unknown force. "Bam!" The force of the impact destroyed the nearby wall, and Metal Sonic was embedded in the crater. Metal Sonic grabbed the side of the wall and dragged himself out and tried to find his assailant. "WHICH ONE OF YOU SKINSACKS SNUCK UP ON ME!?" Metal Sonic didn't have to look too hard because his attacker was right in front of him and it was none other than Knuckles._

 _"So, you think you can try and kill a defenseless man and a girl, you really are just a heartless robot!"_

 _"BIOLOGICAL SEX MATTERS NOT IN MY MISSION. MEATBAGS ARE MEATBAGS. I DO NOT DIFFERENTIATE."_

 _Knuckles got into a fighter's stance and prepared himself for the battle. "Well, alright then. Let's just see how long you can last against me. I think you'll find me to not be as soft as Sonic and Amy!"_

 _"YES. WE SHALL SEE. GET READY TO DIE!" Metal Sonic got in a stance as well, and both looked at each other head-on. They stood still in their fighting stances for a few seconds and then without hesitation, they both ran at each other and their fists collided. The force of the collision cracked the ground around them, and they punched each other rapidly for dominance to see who could push who back. Initially, Knuckles seemed to have the advantage, slowly pushing the mechanical menace back. However, eventually his arms tired, and he was gradually forced back and finally tossed backwards and landed on his feet. Metal Sonic followed him and drew out his blade and took swings at him with Knuckles effortlessly dodging them. Metal Sonic made a big, horizontal cleave with his sword and overswung which allowed Knuckles to duck under the blade and land a solid it to his chin which flung him upwards. Knuckles grabbed Metal Sonic's foot before he flew to hard and then instantly tossed him on the ground with one arm and he punched at Metal Sonic with the other fist. Metal Sonic did a backflip and dodged the punch. Metal Sonic kneed Knuckles in the stomach which made him cough up spittle. Metal Sonic grabbed Knuckles after he was kicked and stabbed him through his left shoulder._

 _"Ahhhhh," said Knuckles as the blade kept going through his shoulder. Metal Sonic was going to pull out the blade, but Knuckles grabbed it and prevented it from exiting his shoulder. With Metal Sonic unable to move, Knuckles used this opportunity to target Metal Sonic's blade arm and severed it from his body. Knuckles then kicked him across the room. Knuckles dropped on one knee, his arm still skewered from the broken portion of the blade. Blood slowly dripped from where the holes on the front side and back side of his arm existed. "Dammit this sucks," said Knuckles as he kept feeling the intense pain of the sword blade in his arm._

 _Metal Sonic was also feeling the effects of the damage. The circuits that were present in his robot arm were utterly exposed to the viewing eye, metal rods and other components were visible, and his arm leaked oil._

 _Knuckles firmly grasped the broken sword piece in his shoulder and slowly drew it out of his arm. "Ahhhhh!" With enough force, he managed to pull out the blade, and a stream of blood came out of his arm. Knuckles managed to ignore the pain and slowly work his way back up on his feet. At the same time, Metal Sonic got up from the ground, and the two stood opposite of each other with their respective injuries. A moment of silence persisted between the two until Knuckles spoke up. "So, you tin can, you ready to surrender yet, because I still have a lot of fight left in me?" Just as Knuckles said this, Metal Sonic's arm began to repair itself with the nanites, and before long his entire arm was regenerated. "Ah crap!"_

 _When his arm was regenerated Metal Sonic brought out the new blade and began to walk towards Knuckles. "AS I PREVIOUSLY STATED EARLIER, I WILL NOT BE STOPPED IN MY PURSUIT OF THE BLUE HEDGEHOG, AND NOBODY SHALL STAND IN MY WAY ESPECIALLY YOU MAGGOT."_

 _Knuckles gave a cheeky grin and got himself ready for more punishment. "Well, I guess I don't have much choice. I'm going to have to teach you a lesson again by completely obliterating you this time!"_

 _"WE SHALL SEE ORGANIC." Both of them ran at each other and the second part of the battle commenced._

 _Tails noticed Knuckles struggle and hoped that the metal menace could be held off long enough that he wouldn't interfere with his shutting down of the Egg Cannon. "As long as Knuckles keeps him occupied, I shouldn't have too much trouble disarming this. I have 30 seconds to spare, and I should get this done it about 5 seconds at max. I just need to reconfigure this panel and turn a wrench, and it should be stopped!" Tails grasped the wrench and was about to turn it completely, but he was caught off guard by Knuckles being tossed to the wall right next to him. Tails was worried about his friend, but he knew if he stopped what he was doing, it would be all over and Eggman would win. He kept working as fast as he could but was interrupted by being hoisted up into the air and being choked to death._

 _"YOU WERE CLOSE TO VICTORY ORGANIC, BUT I WILL END ALL OF THIS RESISTANCE IN ONE FELL SWOOP. TAKE SOLACE IN THAT YOUR LAST MOMENTS WILL BE RELATIVELY PAINFUL. AH! AH!" As Tails was being choked, his life flashed before his eyes, and he saw everything that had transpired in his life up until this very moment._

 _As seconds flew by, his vision started to impair, and he was losing consciousness. He tried to reach out an arm to turn the wrench but was stopped by being choked harder. The Egg Cannon was at the last few seconds until it would fire, and it seemed Metal Sonic had won the battle but that's until he was unexpectedly hit away, and Tails was dropped to the ground on his knees. "Cough!" "Cough!" Tails laid on the ground taking in air and slowly regaining his consciousness. When he stood up, he saw who saved him. Knuckles and Amy stood in front of Tails and were in an offensive position ready to take on Metal Sonic. "You guys!?"_

 _"Hey, don't worry Tails, we got you," winked Amy_

 _"Yeah, we can't let our little buddy get choked to death by a robot! That wouldn't be very heroic of us now would it especially since the world is in danger!"_

 _Tails had tears in his eyes. He knew that both of his friends were in bad condition, but they kept fighting on. He wiped away the tears, gaining the resolve to finish the task at hand. "Ok, I won't let you guys down!"_

 _"Good, now let's kick this meta heads ass," said Knuckles._

 _"I agree," said Amy._

 _Tails began to diligently go back to work, and the duo of fighters awaited Metal Sonic's comeback. In just a moments notice, Metal Sonic got back on his feet, and he had a look of extreme agitation._

 _"Hey so you actually got back up, I'm impressed. I would have thought you'd at least take more damage than that. I guess Dr. Eggman really didn't leave anything to be desired.", said Knuckles._

"DR. EGGMAN MADE SURE TO NOT UNDERESTIMATE YOU THIS TIME. I WAS OUTFITTED WITH EVERYTHING I NEEDED TO DISPATCH OF YOU CRETINS. HOWEVER, YOU STILL PERSIST ON TRYING MY PATIENTS. THOUGH, THIS MATTERS NOT. NO MATTER HOW MANY MEAT PUPPETS YOU THROW AT ME, I WILL ALWAYS BE VICTORIOUS!"

"We'll see about that tin can," said Amy.

Both rushed at Metal Sonic simultaneously. He blocked both of their strikes with his arms and quickly sent the two of them flying backwards. At the same time, Tails was working as fast as he could to disarm the cannon.

Amy jumped up into the air and swung her hammer overhead onto Metal Sonic, but her hammer was shot out of her hands by his laser cannon. However, this was merely a diversion and Knuckles used this opportunity to punch Metal Sonic's midsection and make a visible dent in his metal plating. Furious at this, he grabbed Knuckles already damaged left should and crushed it in his robotic hands, ultimately breaking his shoulder bones into powder. Knuckles screamed in agonizing pain and was swatted away. Amy was subsequently punched in the stomach, coughed up blood and spittle from the force and was also tossed aside.

"GOOD. NOW TO DISPATCH OF THE FOX." Metal Sonic slowly walked towards Tails, unaware that Knuckles and Amy were still able to function.

"Hey Knuckles, are you ok?", whispered Amy.

"Yeah, I'm fine, what about you? I know your wrist is basically destroyed and you took a punch to the stomach. How are you holding up?"

"Yes, I'm still kicking, but my right hand is basically useless, it feels like my insides are bleeding, and I can barely move.

Knuckles heard what Amy said, and a look of despair plastered his face. "Dammit! It looks like we're screwed then. To think we'd be going out like this. Usually, its Sonic that comes to save our asses, but I guess we couldn't do the same for him when he needed it. We're probably going to die here."

Amy looked over to Sonic as Knuckles was talking and the part about Sonic in his speech sparked a plan inside of Amy's mind. I have an idea, and it requires you and my hammer."

"Ok? But are you sure we'll even be able to do anything in our condition?"

"Yes, we'll be fine, now lets' hurry!"

"Ok, what's the plan?"

"Well, it involves this…"

Metal Sonic finally made it back to Tails and wasted no time in his pursuit of killing him. He drew out the laser cannon from his arm and lowered up to his head but was immediately stopped when he heard Amy's voice."

"Hey, you robot freak! Get ready to be taken down! You ready Knuckles!"

"Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go!" Knuckles jumped up into the air in a curled-up ball and begun to spin rapidly. Amy drew back her hammer as far as she could, and when Knuckles was about shoulder length relative to her, she swung her hammer as hard as she could at Knuckles which broke her hammer, and Knuckles was sent barreling towards Metal Sonic. Knuckles came out of his curled-up form midflight and was soon gliding towards Metal Sonic with his fist stretched out. Metal Sonic tried to avoid the Echidna but was unable to dodge the punch in time. Knuckles first landed on Metal Sonics stomach, and the force of the impact split Metal Sonic in two. Knuckles flew through Metal Sonic and skidded on the ground, eventually stopping and laying on his back.

"You guys you did it," yelled Tails as he viewed their battle from afar.

"Yeah we did," cheered Amy.

"I guess we did," smirked Knuckles laying on the ground.

"All right, all I have left to do it to turn the wrench, and we will have stopped the cannon from firing." Tails began to _turn the wrench. 15 degrees, 30 degrees, 45, degrees, 90 degrees until he eventually made it to 180. He kept turning and was at 300 degrees and was about to make it to 360 degrees and shut off the machine but was briefly interrupted by the sound of mechanical yelling._

"YOU INFERIOR PILES OF FILTH! I AM NO LONGER PLAYING GAMES WITH YOU! TIME TO DIE!" Metal Sonic instantly brought himself back together and speed towards Knuckles and Amy and knocked both into the opposite wall. Both were made unconscious, and when Tails realized this, he began turning the wrench. He made it to 350 degrees but before he could turn it another 10 degrees. Metal Sonic stabbed Tails through the back of the neck and rendered him unable to move the rest of his body.

"My body. I can't move my body! You bastard!"

Metal Sonic laughed at Tails. "DON'T WORRY FOX. YOUR DEATH WILL BE SWIFT." Metal Sonic brought out the laser turret and began to charge it up.

Tails drowned in despair unable to fight on, so he closed his eyes. "I'm sorry Sonic, everyone I failed you!"

The laser turret completely charged up, and it was aimed right at Tails head. "GOODBYE!"

Metal Sonic fired the blast directly where Tails was, and the laser was shot in a bright flash. Smoke spread around the area where the shot had been fired. When Metal Sonic waited for the smoke to clear, however, he was surprised to find no traces of the fox. "WHERE DID HE GO? HE SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN ABLE TO MOVE?" Metal Sonic scanned the room until he found Sonic carrying tails directly behind him and setting him down in the corner.

"S…Sonic is that you," said Tails.

"Yeah, it's me, little buddy. I finally came to. Don't worry, you'll be alright now."

"Ok, b…but Sonic I have to tell you something quickly."

"What is it?"

"You see that wrench over there." Tails motioned over to the wrench on the panel connected to the machine.

"Yeah what about it?"

"I need you to turn that about 10 degrees to the right. That's the only way we'll be able to stop the Egg Cannon."

"Alright, I'll do that."

"You have about 10 seconds remaining."

"And oh Sonic."

"Yeah?"

"Kick his ass!"

"Alright," Sonic gave his characteristic thumbs up and immediately sped towards Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic did the same, and the two met and clashed with their arms in front of them. Sonic didn't stay this way for long, and he jumped up In the air and spun around gaining momentum and lowered his foot down to deliver a sonic eagle which was easily deflected by Metal Sonic. Sonic was then tossed away, and it looked like there wasn't anything else he could do to possibly stop Metal Sonic.

"Dammit Sonic Eagle is usually my ace in the hole! There has to be something I can do right?" Sonic racked his brain but couldn't find any answers.

"5 SECONDS TILL DETONATION"

"SO SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, HOW DOES IT FEEL TO KNOW THAT EVERYTHING YOU LOVE AND CARE ABOUT IS GOING TO BE DESTROYED. IT MUST FEEL FANTASTIC." Metal Sonic continued to laugh as the seconds slowly counted down.

"You piece of garbage I'll make sure to rip off your hands and—" As if he couldn't have asked for a better thought, Sonic remembered that he had a spare ring hidden in his left glove. He was glad he always remembered to bring a spare, especially since he brought two in both separate gloves. He quickly took out the ring and without hesitation grasped it him his hands and began to spin at insane speed. "It looks like you lucked out this time you metal head! I'll make sure this is the last battle you'll ever fight in!"

"WE'LL SEE HOW LONG THAT BRAVADO WILL LAST YOU WHEN I GET THROUGH TORTURING YOU TO DEATH!" Sonic spun into a rapidly spinning ball and rushed towards Metal Sonic at breakneck speeds and drove right into him. Metal Sonic hung on for dear life as he was slowly getting pushed back. Metal Sonic then pushed back with similar force and him and Sonic were in a stalemate. Neither side was gaining ground, and eventually Sonic was starting to lose steam.

"Shit, I'm getting tired! I can't hang on for much longer." Metal Sonic pushed him back further and it looked like all hope was lost.

"THIS IS THE END FOR YOU HEDGEHOG! EMBRACE OBLIVION!" Metal Sonic was just about to crush him, but Sonic managed to push with all of the strength he had left and forced him into the Egg Cannon.

"Ahhhh,," said Metal Sonic as sparks flew out of the machine. The machine and Metal Sonic eventually overloaded and in a colossal explosion, Sonic was sent hurling back into the wall next to Amy. The force of the blast broke both of his both his arms and legs, and it nearly rendered him unconscious.

"It looks like its over." Sonic looked over next him and looked at Amy, then Tails, and finally Knuckles. "Well, it looks like I couldn't save you guys this time, I'm sorry."

The machine was in complete meltdown. The computer that displayed the readings began to act erratically, and so did the Egg Cannon. "CRITICAL SYSTEM FAILURE. CHAOS ENERGY RELEASE VALVES UNABLE TO SUSTAIN CURRENT OUTPUT OF CHAOS POWER. CRITICAL MASS IMMINENT." The machine began to rumble, and without any warning, a bright light began to envelop the room and headed straight towards Sonic and the rest.

Sonic smiled and then closed his eyes, accepting his fate. "See ya guys later," whispered Sonic. The bright light cascaded over everyone and everything went blank.

 **(Back to Present Time)**

"So that's what happened, but more importantly where am I?" Sonic looked over to the window; however, the curtains were up so he couldn't make out anything discernable outside. "I can't see anything, figures." Sonic began to realize that none of his friends seemed to be present. "I wonder where the rest of the guys are?" Immediately after thinking this, the door to the room Sonic was in opened, and a familiar face appeared.

"Oh hey, you're awake?" Amy walked in and had a tray of food that she was carrying in hand.

"Amy, its good to see you. Do you know where we are?"

"No, I have no idea where we are at all?"

"Well, that's no problem. As soon as I get up I—Ah!" Pain surged throughout Sonic's body as he tried to get up out of bed.

"Dummy, your arms, and legs are completely broken. Not to mention your ribs are cracked, and the rest of your body is pretty banged up. You won't be moving for a while."

"Oh yeah, I forgot! I was too busy trying to remember what had happened and it slipped my mind. I was hoping to actually move around, but I guess that's impossible for now." As Sonic was sitting there thinking Amy brought up the trey of food.

"Here, I brought you some food. Do you want me to feed it to you?" Sonic slightly blushed when Amy said this. Never had he been in a situation like this and he especially never thought Amy would ever be feeding him. It made it feel strange, and it was making him think about things that he never felt before.

"No way! That's so weird! I think I can figure it out by myself Ames. Thanks for asking though."

"Hmph! I swear I do one nice thing for you, and you won't even accept it. I shouldn't even do anything for you since your being so ungrateful but fine I guess I'll come back if you need me."

Amy sat the food tray down on the nightstand and left the room. Sonic was left alone to his own devices and a few minutes passed before his stomach rumbled and he realized that he was hungry. Sonic tried to fumble the trey onto his lap but to no avail did Sonic succeed. He kept trying until he eventually fell out to the bed and onto the floor. "Crap!" Sonic lay on the ground unable to move. "Well, I better get used to the ground for a while."

 **(30 minutes later)**

The door opened again, and Amy walked in with a new trey of food. "Hey, Sonic I brou—Oh no Sonic!" Amy immediately rushed over to Sonic who was lying on the floor asleep. Amy lightly shook Sonic until he groggily woke up."

"I'm sorry I didn't pay for the chili dogs, I will next time I promise," said Sonic as he mumbled his way to consciousness.

"Sonic are you alright?"

"Oh, hey Amy. Yeah, I'm alright. I just had an appointment with the ground, and unfortunately, I couldn't get it rescheduled."

Amy lightly chuckled when he said that and then juxtaposed to this, she became incredibly annoyed. "Well, you should count me lucky that I was here or you could have been on the floor a lot longer! You could have gotten yourself hurt! I swear sometimes you're the densest person ever!" Amy lifted Sonic up off of the ground and put him back onto the bed. "I brought you some food, I guess I'll take the old food and wait for you to eat this one." She was about to leave before sonic interrupted her.

"Um…Amy?"

"Yeah, what is it Sonic?"

"C…could you?"

"Could I what?"

"Could you feed me?"

Amy slightly blushed when Sonic said this. She thought he would protest a lot longer and she was glad that he was finally accepting his help. "I'm glad to hear it." Amy grabbed the fork and picked up the pancake and put it up to his mouth. "Say ah!"

Sonic looked up at Amy, and he couldn't believe what she was doing. "Amy I'm not a little kid, you don't have to be doing that!?"

Amy was a little taken back at this, but she immediately gave a rebuttal. "Listen, I was just trying to be nice! So if you don't want any food, I guess I can take the plate away!" Amy looked the other way but kept one eye peeking at Sonic.

Sonic deliberated what Amy said. On the one hand he would get food but be embarrassed, but on the other hand, he wouldn't get food and would starve, but his pride would be kept intact. He was about to make a decision, but his stomach growled, and he finally caved in. "Fine, I'll do it."

"Ok, ah," said Amy as she gave Sonic the food.

"Ah," said Sonic as he took the pancake into his mouth with a disgraced and defeated look on his face. He wanted to find a reason to spit the pancake out in disgust, but he was immediately stunned by how good it was. "Amy this is actually really good!"

Amy smiled when Sonic finished eating it. "That's good, I'll give you more."

 **(5 minutes later)**

Sonic was finished eating, and Amy was happy that he at all of her food. "Well that wasn't so bad was it?"

Sonic looked at Amy and then immediately turned looked the other way, with a slight red tinge on his cheeks. "I guess it wasn't so bad."

Amy giggled. "Well, I'm glad you liked it!" Amy picked up the plate and headed out the door. "If you need anything just make sure to tell me."

"Alright, I'll do that." Amy left the room, and Sonic was left to his own thoughts.

"Well, I'm glad Amy's here to take care of me or else I would have been toast. But I'm still wondering where here is. I haven't been able to look outside because of the curtains, and Amy hasn't told me about anything of the outside. I wonder if we're on the same planet, or even in the same universe. I just hope wherever Tails and Knuckles are that there ok. I knew Tails seemed to be unable to move because of the sword he took to the neck and Knuckles seemed to be pretty banged up. I probably shouldn't worry though, I'm sure those two together will figure out a way out of their situation. However, knowing Knuckles, things may be a little bit more difficult for Tails. Sonic chuckled while thinking about Knuckles trying to survive. He then began to think about Amy for some reason. He didn't want to think about her, but she kept appearing in his mind. "I wonder why I keep thinking of Amy. I mean, I knew it had been a while since we last talked, but she seems to have changed a lot more. She seems more aloof, and she doesn't seem to care about me as much as she used to. I guess you can expect that when I basically tried to shoo her away all of the time." Sonic began to remember all of the times he shared with Amy. "The first time I met her was on Little Planet when I was 11, and she was 8. All I ever saw in her was an annoying little girl who needed saving. I wanted to get rid of her as fast as I could, but she would always follow me. It felt like years went by in an instant but by the time I was 15 I began to actually care for her. Me, Sonic the Hedgehog, care for somebody else romantically. Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! I didn't think I could care about somebody that way. I never wanted to keep Amy close though; I was afraid she would be hurt." Sonic sighed while he began to think about what could happen to Amy. "But as time went on it seemed like she slowly lost interest in me. By the time I was eighteen she never even chased me anymore. Go another 3 years later, and it has been two years since I even talked to her. She seems to have changed so much. She looks more mature, and she looks…good." Sonic blushed when he thought about her. "I think I care for her a lot more now, appreciate what she's done for me despite all I've done. I just wish I could tell her, but she probably doesn't even care about me at this point."

Outside of the room, Amy was standing with her hands held close to her, and she was slightly bent over. Tears were streaming out of her eyes, and they only seemed to increase as Sonic kept talking.

"Well, that's enough of thinking about that, for now, its time to go to sleep." Sonic's eyes began to close, and eventually, he fell asleep.

 **(Several Hours Later)**

Sonics eyes slowly opened, and he became awake. He looked to the window and could tell it was nighttime based on their being no light from the window. "Well, I guess I've been out for a while." Sonic sat quietly until he noticed a certain something was bothering him. "I have to go to the bathroom, and a shower probably wouldn't hurt." Amy's timing couldn't be more impeccable because as soon as Sonic was thinking these things, Amy came into the room at just the exact time.

"Hey, Sonic I was wondering if you needed to use the bathroom or anything?" Amy walked in, and she had a towel and washcloth with her, suspecting that what she said may be the case.

"Um yeah, I actually do need to go to the bathroom, and a shower would be nice." Sonic began to wonder how she could have known he wanted to take a shower but shrugged it off not caring about the details.

"Alright up you go." Amy hoisted Sonic up out of bed and carried him to the bathroom. She then sat him on the toilet and waited for him to do his business. After he was done going to the bathroom, she reentered and sat Sonic down on a stool in the shower.

"Thanks for doing this Ames. I couldn't have done this without you even though this is really embarrassing."

Amy smiled at Sonic and turned on the water. "Hey, no problem don't worry about it." Amy began washing Sonic's body, starting with his quills on his head and working her way down until she reached his groin. Sonic gulped and was ready for Amy to do the unexpected but was surprised when she washed that area and went on with her business. She eventually finished cleaning him, and she sat him down in the tub. Sonic could feel the warm water soak his body and it felt nice to have relief from the lingering pain he felt.

"Ah, that feels nice thanks, Ames!" Sonic sat there and expected her to leave but was surprised when she stood there and had a huge blush on her face and was playing with her hair.

"Is there something you need Amy?" Sonic sat in the tub confusedly, not understanding what Amy wanted.

"Well…I was just wondering If I could um go in the tub with you."

Sonic looked at Amy, eyes bulging, unable to give a rebuttal to her question. He wanted to say no to her, to tell her she couldn't go in with him but for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to tell her no, and he kinda wanted her in with him. "Sure, I guess you can come in with me."

A smile emerged on Amy's face and immediately started stripping. She began with her red shirt, unbuttoning the top portion and then the bottom. When she got the dress off her pink lace bra was the first thing Sonic really took note of. Amy had never been very curvaceous to Sonic's memory with himself noting that she was "flat chested" however, she now had an ample bosom with equal or greater size to Rouge's. Her matching panties were also visible, and she gained noticeable gains in the ass department. Amy then took off her gloves, jewelry, stockings, and finally her shoes. She then began to unstrap her bra with Sonic in a state of semi anticipation. Slowly unlatching the back, Amy finally dropped the bra to reveal her ample cleavage fully. Her nipples were bright pink, and her breasts were shaped perfectly. Sonic was in a daze, he never thought Amy could be so appealing, and he was having a hard time dealing with his erection. Finally, Amy dropped her panties and revealed her delicate flower. Her lips were bright pink as well, and it was very full and mature. Overall, Amy's appearance was very curvaceous, and she looked more appealing than Rouge which was rather impressive since Rouge had an outstanding figure. Amy then got into the tub and sat on the side opposite from Sonic. While this was happening, Sonic tried as hard as he could to not get a nosebleed from just staring at her. When she submerged in fully, there was an awkward silence between the two. Amy was about to say something, but Sonic got to the punch before she did.

"So Amy, have you been able to figure out anything about the outside, like our location for example, or what time of year it is?"

Amy looked like she woke up out of a stupor and responded to Sonic's question. "Well, from what I can tell, we appear to be in some sort of forested tundra area. There's snow everywhere, and I couldn't find any evidence of civilization besides this lone cabin. When I carried you into it, it looked almost brand new which was weird considering it was abandoned."

Sonic mulled over what Amy said, making sure to go over anything that could be important. "Are you certain that there was nobody around, it hardly makes any sense to just say there was no civilization just at first glance."

"Yes, I'm certain. When I carried you into the cabin, I left you in the room for the time being and went out exploring. I made it to a big hill overlooking the area, and when I looked out at any direction I couldn't see any evidence of people ever being in the vicinity, and that's with me being able to see 20 additional miles when I looked at an area."

"Interesting, what about the forest life? Have you been able to make out anything of interest with plants and animals?"

"Actually, its no and yes. Most of the plant life looks the same however none of the animals are familiar. It's a winter zone, but I haven't seen a Pecky, Rocky, and not even a Ricky. All I've seen are these large creatures with big antlers, creatures that look like Ricky's but aren't and creatures that look like Pocky's. Other than that, I've only seen creatures that I've never seen before, but I've yet to encounter one that was aggressive."

"Well from what you're telling me, I doubt we're on our planet anymore. Chaos Control is unpredictable, and we could be anywhere. Tails and Knuckles could be on this planet, or they could be coming here soon if this is anything like the time we got sent to Chris's world. But who knows, we might not even be on the same planet, and we could be stuck here. Uh! That would be a drag!"

"I'm sorry I've been such a burden to you."

"What do you mean," said Sonic in a confused tone.

"I mean that I couldn't help you or the guys when we were trying to defeat Eggman. I just got in the way, and I was useless. Not to mention that we don't even know what Eggman's doing and its all my fault!" Amy started to tear up and cried. "All I've ever been is useless to you and when you needed me…I…I failed!"

Sonic listened to what Amy said and was torn. He never saw Amy in such a state since Eggman nearly destroyed the world with infinite and even then, he never really felt the way that he did now. "Listen Amy you're not useless, we all failed to stop Eggman this time. But don't worry, we'll find a way out of this we just must give it time. I actually thought you were really amazing, and you've gotten beautiful." Sonic had a Freudian slip on the last part of the sentence and didn't mean to say what he said. Amy blushed when Sonic said this and pried him to go further.

"Y-You think I'm attractive?"

Sonic looked away while trying to put up a façade of being disinterested. "Well I mean, it does tend to happen when you get older. It's not that I think it's bad or anything?"

For the first time ever, Amy noticed Sonic blushing and became a bit more daring. "Hey, Sonic?"

"Yeah, Amy?"

"Can I come over there with you?"

Sonic didn't know what to say to that. In the short time they were together it seemed like their relationship was speeding off at a million miles a second and Sonic really didn't know what to do. "Sure, Amy go ahead." This was the opposite of what he wanted to say. Amy only blushed when he said this and crawled over to him, and she laid her ass on his groin. He could feel her warmth, and he could smell a floral fragrance coming off of her hair. This coupled with the fact that they were naked together, only increased the fact that Sonic's will to resist wall all but lost.

Amy was in heaven. She never thought this day would come, especially this soon, so she was ecstatic. Sonic's body was well developed because of all the running and fighting he did over the years, and this only exacerbated her ability to resist jumping him then and there. Without any warning, she could feel something poking her ass, and it felt hard. She looked back at Sonic who had the same surprised look she did, and this gave Amy the satisfaction that she longed desired. A devilish smirk plastered her face, and she began to rock back and forth against his length. Sonic took note of this and tried his best to resist but was unable to stave off his desire any longer. With his free hands, he grabbed both of her breasts and started to massage them. They had a firm, yet fluid feel to them, and this felt good not only to him but to her. He played with her nipples, rolling them in between her fingers and teasing her when he could.

Amy began to moan in pleasure when Sonic reciprocated her actions in full. Slipping his length between her legs, she slowly jerked him off while teasing his shaft all the while he groped her. As they were doing this, both looked at each other and immediately kissed. Slowly and passionately, they worked there way up until they used their tongues. They then fought for dominance, and Sonic won, but Amy didn't complain since she got what she always wanted his affection. They kept going, and both were about at there limit, but Amy stopped them. "Wait, let's finish this in bed." Sonic just nodded, and as if she couldn't do it faster, Amy quickly got out of the shower and dried off. She then had Sonic grab onto her, and she put him on the stool, and she dried him off. She then helped him get to the bed, and when she laid him down on it, she immediately jumped on him and started kissing him aggressively.

Sonic took this time to fully appreciate her body starting with her back, then legs, and eventually her ass. He messaged her just like he did in the tub and then Amy did the unexpected. Amy turned around and planted her ass in Sonic's face and positioned herself right next to his dick. She gently grabbed his length, and blew on his shaft, getting him to shiver. She giggled and began to pleasure him by licking the tip of it and working her way down and back up while also caressing it with her hand. It had a salty and musky taste to it that was somewhat off-putting. However, it was Sonic's taste, and she eventually got used to it only craving more as she continued. Starting with the tip, she took it into her mouth and bobbed up and down, slowly going further and further until the whole thing entered her throat. She continued to do this while massaging his balls which only added to his pleasure. "Ah, Amy keep going!"

Sonic at the same time was still in a state of shock. Amy woke him out of his daze by gently nibbling on his rod which got him to do something. He began to lick around her area and teased her clit with her fingers. She moaned when Sonic did this, but she protested for him to go further. He licked the entrance to her moist cavern all the while still teasing her clit. Occasionally, he would nibble on her clit which would garner him a "yelp" from Amy. Finally, he plunged his tongue into her and entirely took her in. He noted her taste being akin to honey and this made him wonder why he didn't take her sooner.

Both reached the point of climax, and without warning, both came into each other's mouths. Making sure not to drop any, Amy swallowed every bit of his seed, making sure to take note of the flavor and this only turned her on more.

Sonic's face was coated with her essence, and he also made sure to take everything she gave in.

After both were done, Amy sat back with Sonic and laid next to him panting. "So do you think we can go further," said Amy in a playful tone.

With his usual confident attitude, Sonic said, "You bet!"

Amy only smiled at this climbed back onto Sonic and positioned his shaft to her entrance. Amy started to giggle, which befuddled Sonic a bit. "What's so funny?"

"Well, it's just that of all the time I've known you, I've always wanted to do this and now your mine, and there is nothing that will stop me from taking you."

Sonic, though a little creeped out by this, was very turned on by Amy's proclamation. "Well, it looks like I actually finally lost for once Ames." Sonic winked at Amy, and she smiled seductively. Slowly she lowered herself onto him. Eventually reaching midway, he heard a "pop." Sonic could see her face wince a bit in pain and came to the realization that she was still a virgin. "Amy…you were still…?"

Amy nodded to Sonic who realized just how committed Amy was to him. "I always wanted you to take my first time, so I waited. It was hard not to want to quit, but it finally paid off." Amy finally lowered herself all the way, and they were connected fully. She then began to buck up and down riding Sonic slowly to get adjusted to his size. Every time Amy went down, she could feel him touch her womb, and it felt electric. She wanted more, and over time she increased her speed until she was at a comfortable pace.

Sonic was in heaven. Every time she went up in down the gooey feeling of her insides coupled with its grip made him almost explode with pleasure. Not only did it feel good, but it felt like they were made for each other. Everything just seemed to fit perfectly and the more Sonic thought about it the quicker he was getting to releasing. As he kept getting closer, Amy stopped for a brief moment and then laid down on Sonic and began to kiss him passionately. He reciprocated, and before long they were unable to hold out any longer. Amy did one more thrust and then she felt Sonic release his gooey seed into her deepest depths. "Ahhhhh!" Sonic convulsed, emptying out all the cum out of his balls.

"It's so warm!" Sonic kept cumming, and it seemed like it wouldn't end, however, eventually everything was emptied out, and Amy climbed off Sonic and lay next to him with his seed trailing out of her.

Both were climbing off a high of euphoria. Neither was able to speak clearly, and all that Sonic and Amy could do is pant heavily. Eventually gaining his composure, Sonic was the first one to talk after their heated sex. "That was pretty good Ames. I actually wouldn't mind doing that again", said Sonic in his usual confident tone.

"You can have me whenever you want Sonikku" purred Amy.

Sonic smiled and looked up towards the ceiling. "You know Amy, I'm sorry I never realized how much you loved me sooner. If I wasn't so stubborn on distancing myself from you, we could have been together much sooner. I'm sorry."

When Amy heard Sonic say this all she did was tear up. "I'm glad to hear you say that Sonic. After all the waiting I did, you don't know how much that means to me. I love you Sonic."

"I love you too Amy." Both kissed each other, and Amy laid next to Sonic with him wrapping his bandaged arms around her, and both fell asleep.

 **A/N: Hello. Yes, I'm alive and I'm still kicking. To some of you reading this, do not fret I'm still working on the Boku no Hero and DBZ story don't think I'm not still in the works on that. This is just a story I have been working on for awhile now and I wanted to finally get it released to you guys. I know the last smut story was a bit…uninteresting, so I wanted some actual background to this one. I also took the liberty to do some research on some of the characters and tried to copy their mannerisms and what not. Hopefully you guys will give me any feedback and I hope you will be ready for the next chapter of the Boku no Hero and DBZ story I'm creating. Have a wonderful day and remember Plus Ultra!**


End file.
